Digimon Shifting Dimensions
by stingerlad
Summary: An evil group of DigiDestined known as Team Cyber Chaos is attempting to cause chaos in the dimensions of the english dubbed Digimon seasons and only a team of DigiDestined known as Team Net Heroes can stop them.
1. Shifting Beginnings

Digimon Shifting Dimensions

Shifting Beginnings

Just so you guys know I will not describe a Digimon if it has appeared in the English dubbed seasons or it's pretty self explanatory. I don't own Digimon but I do own Zerkamon and all his digivolved forms.  
We see a 16 year old Caucasian boy standing on a mountain with a strange red watch-like device that had an ancient symbol holographicly displayed in the middle of the screen on his wrist and a red dog wearing blue gloves with yellow markings on them beside him. Down below we see a BlackGatomon with a Caucasian girl wearing a black device similar to Josh's on her wrist ready to attack the duo.  
"You ready, Zerkamon?" the boy asked the Digimon beside him.  
"You know it, Josh," it replied in a masculine voice.  
Josh then pressed the symbol, held his hand over the hole on the device and shouted, "Biodata, Energize!"  
"Zerkamon digivolve to...Bergamon!"  
Zerkamon then turned into a red wolf with blue gloves with yellow markings on them with claws sticking out of the gloves.  
Bergamon then attacked the BlackGatomon. The BlackGatomon dodged one of his claw strikes and attacked.  
"Lightning Paw!"  
Bergamon was knocked down for a few seconds before he got up and charged at BlackGatomon but she jumped over him. Bergamon and Josh then smiled as Bergamon turned around and shot a stream of energy from his mouth.  
"War Cry Blast!"  
The BlackGatomon was hit by the attack and de-digvolved to Salamon and the girl ran and caught Salamon before she pressed a button on her device and Salamon was turned into an orb of data and went into the device.  
Josh then woke up and sighed as he said, "Another one of those dreams again."  
Josh then got up and put on a red shirt and a pair of jeans. He then put his cell phone in his pocket, put on a camouflage lariat with a key on it, and went for a walk.  
"I'm Josh Frankson and this is Bono, Arkansas. I'm currently a high school junior though school doesn't start for a while."  
Josh then turned a corner and saw a Guilmon. He simply starred at the Guilmon before he started to it.  
Josh had been a fan of Digimon since he was little and actually liked all the seasons of Digimon that had been English dubbed and actually couldn't wait to see what would be done with the English dub of Xros Wars.  
The Guilmon then turned and growled at Josh.  
"What's his deal?" Josh wondered as he starred at it.  
"Pyro Sphere!"

Josh then ran to get out of the way of the attack. Josh then realized the Guilmon was real and it wasn't friendly. He then began to back away not willing to turn around and risk getting hit with his back turned.  
Then all of a sudden a portal opened up and Zerkamon came out of the portal and punched the Guilmon while saying, "Nobility Paw!"  
The attack then sent the Guilmon staggering back and Zerkamon then looked at Josh and asked, "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
The Guilmon then digivolved to Growlmon and Josh and Zerkamon jumped back.  
"So he digivolved. Hey, I need your help. I need you to become my partner and make me digivolve."  
"Sure. Let's kick his ass," Josh said knowing that Zerkamon needed his help and instantly red digital energy known as Biodata erupted from his body and the ancient symbol appeared on his hand as a tattoo, and the device he saw in his dream appeared in his hand. Josh then put the device on his wrist and the tattoo disappeared and the symbol was displayed on the screen of the device.  
"A Digivice. Alright now press the symbol in the middle of the screen and hold your hand over the hole on the Digivice that will transfer the Biodata into the Digivice and make me digivolve."  
"You don't have to tell me what to do. I already knew what to do. Biodata, Energize!"  
Zerkamon then digivolved to Bergamon.  
Bergamon charged at Growlmon and Growlmon tried to push him back but Bergamon won out and knocked Growlmon into the air. Growlmon then attacked.  
"Pyro Blaster!"  
Bergamon then countered the attack with his own.  
"War Cry Blast!"  
The attacks then collided and each Digimon pushed their attack to win the struugle.  
"Don't give up, Bergamon. Give it all you got."  
Bergamon's War Cry Blast then overpowered Growlmon's Pyro Blaster and Growlmon turned into a Digi-Egg and Bergamon de-digivolved to Zerkamon.  
A car then drove up and a Caucasian man walked out, took out a triangular device, held it over the Dig-Egg, pressed a button on it, and the Digi-Egg was surrounded in light then disappeared.  
The man then looked at Josh and Zerkamon and said, "You two did good. Now let me tell you something. I can help you be better at this, but you'll have to join my team. If not, I'll either send someone to keep an eye on you or I'll take you down. Now what's your answer?"  
"Give us a minute to discuss it," Josh said.  
He and Zerkamon then huddled and whispered for a few minutes then they broke the huddle up and Josh said, "We'll join you."  
"Alright, that's what I thought you'd say. Now please get in the car."  
They did as he said and he drove them to a dead end. He then took out a blue tooth-like device, pressed a button on it, and said, "Lock onto my coordinates and open a port tunnel."  
A tunnel-like portal then opened up in front of them and they drove into it, exiting at a building that had a symbol that looked like a shield made out of data. They then got out of the car and one of the people at one of the computers said, "Welcome back Captain Lincoln. I see you brought back some guests. Let me guess new recruits."  
"Yep."  
"Well, I wish them the best of luck."  
The Captain then led them to a room where Josh's Digivice was analyzed and they were added to the database. Josh was then given an ID card and an MP3 player-like device, which was their Digimon Analyzer.  
The Captain then led them into a room where they saw a Caucasian 17 year old girl wearing a pink blazer, a pink skirt and a brown Digivice on her wrist with a Lopmon beside her. The girl then turned around and saw the Captain, Josh, and Zerkamon and saluted. The Captain noticed that she blushed when she looked at Josh and smirked.  
"Captain, what are you doing here?"  
"Just showing these two new recruits around the base. Now, Felicia I need you to train these two. Do you think you can handle it?"  
"Y-yes, sir. Me and Lopmon can definitely handle it."  
"Good. I'll leave you to it then."  
Once the Captain left Felicia then snapped, "Just so we're clear you and I are comrades, that's it. Don't get any funny ideas."  
"I won't and what's your problem?" Josh asked.  
"I don't have a problem."  
"Then why did you snap at me?"  
"She's just been having a bad day," Lopmon said.  
"Really. Well, do you want to talk about it, Felicia?"  
"Sure. It'll help you get to learn a little about me."  
Meanwhile in Memphis, Tennessee a 16 year old African American boy wearing a white shirt and jeans was walking home after hanging out with some friends when he saw a Biyomon.  
The boy didn't have hardly any time to react when it attacked him.  
"Spiral Twister!"  
The boy just barely dodged the attack when a portal opened up and an Elecmon appeared and attacked the Lalamon.  
"Super Thunder Strike!"  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"No problem. I'm Elecmon."  
"I'm Chris."  
The Biyomon then digivolved to Birdramon.  
"Damn it. Hey, Chris I need ya to become my partner."  
"Fine by me. Besides, I owe you one."  
A strange tattoo similar to Josh's then appeared on Chis's hand and gray Biodata erupted from his body and a gray Digivice similar to Josh's appeared in his hand. Chris then felt like he should put the Digivice on and when he did the tattoo disappeared and it was displayed on the Digivice's screen.  
"Press the symbol in the middle of the screen and hold your hand over the hole on the Digivice. That will transfer the Biodata into the Digivce and give me the power to defeat this poser," Elecmon said.  
Chris then did as Elecmon said while shouting out, "Biodata, Energize!"  
Elecmon was then enveloped in light.  
"Elecmon digivovle to...Leomon!"  
When the light faded Birdramon attacked Leomon.  
"Meteor Wing!"  
Leomon dodged the Meteor Wing and attacked before Birdramon had time to respond.  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
Birdramon was then turned into a Digi-Egg and Leomon de-digivolved to Elecmon. A car then drove up and a Caucasian woman walked took out a triangular device similar to the Captain's, held it over the Digi-Egg, pressed a button on the device, and the Digi-Egg was surrounded in light and then disappeared.  
"Nice job, but you have only just tapped into your power. Join my team and you'll get to tap into your full potential and you'll get to see your best friend, Josh Frankson, Chris."  
"Josh's on your team?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact my brother just recruited him. So what do you say?"  
"I'm willing to join. That alright with you, Elecmon?"  
"Yeah, it's fine by me, partner."  
"Alright, now get in the car."  
They then got in and after a while they reached a dead end and the woman took out a blue tooth-like device similar to the Captain's, and said, "This is Commander Lincoln. Lock onto my coordinates and open a port tunnel."  
A port tunnel then opened up in front of them and they drove into it, exiting at the building from before.  
The Commander then led Chris and Elecmon to a room where Chris's Digivice was analyzed and they were added to the database. Chris was then given an ID Card and a Digimon Analyzer and the Commander led them into the room where Josh, Zerkamon, Felicia, and Lopmon were.  
"Ten-shun," the Commander said.  
Josh, Zerkamon, Felicia, and Lopmon then saluted her.  
"At ease. Josh this is your friend, Chris Warson, in case you don't recognize him. He has just joined Team Net Heroes. I trust that you will be able to work together with great teamwork on the assignment I am about to give you."  
"What we're getting an assignment so early after joining?" Chris, Josh, Zerkamon, and Elecmon asked in disbelief at the same time.  
"Yes. Now on the upper-right corner of your Digivices' screens you should see a button. Point your Digivices at your partners and press it."  
They did as she said and Elecmon and Zerkamon were turned into orbs of data and went into their respective partner's Digivice.  
"This is to be used when you are in public unless you encounter an enemy. To let your partner out you press that same button again. Understand?"  
"Yes, Ma'am," Josh and Chris said at the same time.  
"Good, now take these communicators and press the button on the upper-left corner of the Digivice's screen and say Digital Shift. This will send you where your assignment requires you to be. The destination is sent to your Digivices before you shift. Your assignment is to keep an enemy operative that we believe is at your destination from causing chaos. His partner is a Hagurumon. Now, move out."  
"Yes, Ma'am. Ready, Chris?"  
"Ready."  
"Digital Shift!"  
Josh and Chris then were enveloped in light and when the light faded they were gone.  
"Good luck, Josh," Felicia said.  
Josh and Chris then saw Marcus Damon and GeoGreymon defeat a giant Meramon. (If you don't know who they are watch Digimon Data Squad.) After GeoGreymon de-digivolved they saw a 17 year old Asian boy wearing a yellow jacket, a black shirt, and jeans as well as a silver Digivice similar to Josh's and Chris's with a Hagurumon and Josh scanned it.  
**"Hagurumon. Rookie level. Special Attack:Cog Crusher."**  
"Let's make this exciting, Hagurumon."  
"You got it, Xander."  
The boy now named Xander transferred silver Biodata into his Digivice while shouting, "Biodata, Energize!"  
"Hagurumon digivolve to...Mekanorimon!"  
Chris then scanned Mekanorimon.  
**"Mekanorimon. Champion level. Special Attack:Twin Beam."**  
"Looks like we found him," Josh said.  
"Yep," Chris said.  
The two of them then ran in front of the DATS team and let out their partners.  
"Relax, we'll handle this. Ready, Chris?"  
"Ready."  
"Biodata, Energize!"  
"Zerkamon digivolve to...Bergamon!"  
"Elecmon digivolve to...Leomon!"  
Leomon charged Mekanorimon and prepared to attack with his sword only to get hit by the attack Mekanorimon launched.  
"Twin Beam!"  
Bergamon then attacked Mekanorimon.  
"War Cry Blast!"  
Mekanorimon then counterattacked.  
"Twin Beam!"  
Mekanorimon's Twin Beam overpowered Bergamon's War Cry Blast and Bergamon was sent back a ways. He and Leomon then got ready to attack again.  
"This guy's tough," Chris said.  
"Yeah, but we can't give up. There's got to be a way to take him down."  
"But how? He's too fast for us."  
"I got it. We attack at the same time. If we combine our attacks it should be enough to take him down."  
"Good idea. Hey Leomon, I need you to listen to Josh right now. He's got a plan to take down Mekanorimon."  
"I'm all ears."  
"On my mark I want you and Bergamon to attack at the same time."  
"You got it," Leomon said.  
"You're my partner so I trust you," Bergamon said.  
"Alright. One, two, three."  
"War Cry Blast!"  
"Fist of the Beast King!"  
Mekanorimon then counterattacked with his Twin Beam but it was no use as he was overpowered and de-digivolved back to Hagurumon and he was stored in his partner's Digivice.  
"We'll get you next time. Digital Shift!"  
"Hold it," Josh said.  
"Get back here," Chris said.  
But it was too late as he shifted to another dimension.  
Josh then took out his communicator, pressed a button on it and said, "This is Josh Frankson. Me and Chris defeated the enemy but he escaped."  
There was a moment of silence and he said, "Yes, Ma'am. Understood."  
He then pressed the button again and put the communicator away.  
"Come on, Chris. It's time to go home."  
"Right."  
They then stored their Digimon and were about to shift back to their dimension when Marcus stopped them.  
"Hold it. Just where do you guys think you're going?"  
"Well, I was thinking we were going to go home and relax," Josh said.  
"Okay, wiseguy. You are going to tell me why you two have Digimon and what exactly is going on. Got it?"  
"There's no need for that Marcus," Commander Sampson said as he and Captain Lincoln walked up.  
"Commander," Yoshi said.  
"Captain," Chris said.  
"These two boys are members of a group that is similar to DATS in their own dimension called Team Net Heroes. Team Net Heroes fights against a evil group that have Digimon partners known as Team Cyber Chaos."  
"How will we know if they're a member of Team Net Heroes or if they're a member of Team Cyber Chaos?" Thomas asked.  
The Captain then handed Thomas a disc and said, "On that disc is a program that will grant you access to our database. I'd advise that you keep it with you at all times."  
"Don't worry I will."  
"Good. Josh, Chris, time to go home."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Digital Shift!"  
And with that they went home to get some rest and to relax.  
Damn that took a long time to finish. Anyway, this is the first chapter of my Digimon fanfic and I would appreciate it if you guys would review so I can know what you guys think.  
Till next time.


	2. The Juniors' Juniors

Digimon Shifting Dimensions

The Juniors' Juniors

Finally, I found an official trailer for a Digimon Xros Wars english dub. I was starting to wonder who owned Digimon and if it was ever gonna come out. Thank you, Saban. I was close to begging on every account I have for this to be released.

* * *

In Memphis, Tennessee a 15 year old Caucasian boy wearing a purple shirt and jeans was jogging through his neighborhood when a Renamon attacked him out of nowhere.  
"Diamond Storm!"  
The boy just barely avoided the attack when a portal opened and a Candlemon came out and attacked the Renamon.  
"Lava Loogie!"  
The attack hit the Renamon and knocked it down.  
"You okay, kid?"  
"Y-yeah. What are you?" the boy said shocked at seeing a Digimon.  
"I'm a Digimon. My name's Candlemon."  
"Well Candlemon, I'm Nathan. Let's get along."  
A strange tattoo similar to Josh's then appeared on Nathan's hand as a purple Digivice appeared in his hand and purple Biodata erupted from his body.  
"Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!"  
Before Nathan and Candlemon could react Chris walked out of a port tunnel. When he saw Nathan holding a Digivice he said, "Hey kid, put the Digivice on, press the symbol in the middle of the screen, hold your hand over the Digivice, and say Biodata, Energize."  
"What?"  
"Just do it."  
"Okay. Wait, what's a Digivice?"  
"The watch."  
"Okay. Biodata, Energize!"  
Candlemon was then enveloped in light.  
"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon!"  
A Meramon then stood in the place of Candlemon.  
Kyubimon then attempted to attack Meramon.  
"Dragon Wheel!"  
Meramon dodged Kyubimon's Dragon Wheel and counterattacked.  
"Fireball!"  
Kyubimon was turned into a Digi-Egg by Meramon's Fireball attack and Chris took out a triangular device similar to the Captain's and the Commander's, held it over the Digi-Egg, pressed a button on the device, and the Digi-Egg was surrounded by light and then disappeared.  
Meramon then de-digivolved to Candlemon.  
"Alright, kid. You need to know that that Digimon you've got can't stay with you unless you two join a team I'm part of."  
"Alright, I'll join you. You with me, Candlemon?"  
"Yeah, I guess I'll join the team with you, Nathan."  
Chris then contacted headquarters and asked them to open a port tunnel and had Nathan and Candlemon follow him into the port tunnel.  
Meanwhile in a park in Jonesboro, Arkansas a 17 year old Mexican girl wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt was on her way home when out of nowhere a Keramon attacked her.  
"Bug Blaster!"  
The attack just barely missed her. A portal then opened up and a Betamon came out of it and attacked the Keramon.  
"Electric Shock!"  
The attack hit the Keramon and the Keramon backed away a little bit.  
"Are you okay,"  
"Yeah. What the hell are you?" the girl said shocked at seeing a Digimon.  
"I'm a Digimon. Name's Betamon."  
"I'm Lily."

The Keramon then got up and digivolved.

"Keramon digivolve to...Chrysalimon!"

A strange tattoo similar to Josh's appeared on Lily's hand as a pink Digivice appeared in Lily's hand and pink Biodata erupted from her body.  
A port tunnel then appeared and Josh walked out of it. He then saw Lily with a Digivice and was shocked to see her with a Digivice then focused on the task at hand.  
"Lily, put on the Digivice, press the symbol in the middle of the screen, hold your hand over the hole on the Digivice, and say Biodata, Energize."  
"Huh? What are you talking about Josh? What's a Digivice?"  
"The Digivice is the watch. Now, just do it."  
"Alright. Biodata, Energize!"  
Betamon was then enveloped in light.  
"Betamon digivolve to...Seadramon!"  
A Seadramon then took the place of Betamon and moved just in time to avoid Chrysalimon's attack.  
"Data Crusher!"  
Seadramon then got out of reach of Chrysalimon's tentacles and attacked.  
"Ice Blast!"  
Josh then transported the Digi-Egg to a different location but didn't get a chance to talk to Lily, as him, Lily, and Betamon were absorbed by light and disappeared.  
Josh and Lily woke up to see their were in a field of grass and Josh started talking into his communicator.  
"Commander, Captain, do you read me? Felicia, Chris, do you copy?"  
All Josh heard was static.  
"Great, well might as well find out where we are and took out his Digimon Analyzer and pressed a button on it and a hologram was displayed showing their world and markers indicating them in a Digital World linked to their world.  
Josh put the Analyzer away and said, "So, we're in our own Digital World, huh? Interesting."  
Josh then saw a shrine and they walked to it. Josh then noticed a portal that according to his Analyzer was connected to their world but a Digmon got in front of them and said, "You. You wish to destroy this shrine, don't you?"  
"No, we're lost and that portal behind you can help us get home," Josh said.  
"You can not fool me with your lies. You wish to take the power of this shrine and destroy it."  
"No, we really just want to get back home," Lily said.  
"I've had enough of your lies. Time for you to die. Rock Cracking!"  
Josh then tackled Lily and Betamon to the ground and to the side of the fissure created by the attack.  
"Leave this to me, Lily. Let's go, Zerkamon."  
Zerkamon then came out of Josh's Digivice.  
"Biodata, Energize!"  
"Zerkamon digivolve to...Bergamon!"  
Digmon then attacked again.  
"Gold Rush!"  
Bergamon took the attack head-on but didn't flinch.  
"My turn. Mega Tackle!"  
Bergamon then charged at Digmon with all his might as energy surrounded him and Bergamon tackled Digmon.  
"Bergamon, that's enough. I think he's learned his lesson," Josh said.  
Bergamon then got off Digmon and went over to Josh.  
"Why? Why aren't you finishing me off?" Digmon asked.  
"We just need to get home. We aren't here to fight," Josh said. "The only reason we fought you was to protect ourselves."  
"I now see the error of my ways. If you truly wanted the shrine's power you would have finished me off. Go through the portal and return to your home."  
"Alright, thanks. My name's Josh, by the way. See you around."  
"I'm Digmon, protector of this ancient shrine. Be careful, my friends."  
We then saw Josh and Zerkamon at Net Heroes headquarters with Lily and Betamon. Apparently they decided to join Team Net Heroes. They then walked into another room and saw Chris, Elecmon, Nathan, Candlemon, Felicia, and Lopmon. As soon as Josh saw Nathan his eyes went wide.  
"Nathan, what are you doing here?"  
"I recruited him. He a friend of yours, Josh?" Chris said.  
Josh then slammed Chris into the wall and said with rage in his voice, "You just brought my cousin into this, you idiot."  
"Josh, leave him alone. I chose to join," Nathan said.  
"Alright, but Chris you look after him alright? And remember if anything happens to him I'll kick your ass," Josh said as he let Chris go.  
"Don't worry, bro. I am sure he doesn't need a babysitter,"Chris said.  
"I know. But, I think you might need a babysitter," Josh joked.  
"Dude, I'm as old as you."  
"I was joking, buddy."  
Everyone then started laughing at the two's squabbling.


End file.
